The invention relates to an item sorting system comprising at least three modules for processing shipping items requiring sorting and a conveyor line for transporting the items in a first transport path from the first, to the second and to the third module.
Different systems, each of which performs different functions, are known for processing items to be shipped. Thus, for example, there are systems which perform only the process of positioning the items and canceling the postage stamp, or the process of reading the address and coding, or the fine sorting process. As a result of ergonomic requirements and process requirements, however, there is an increasing demand for systems which can perform a plurality of processes. In this case the corresponding process devices are connected one after the other in series, with the shipping items passing through the entire system. If a process device is not required for a specific function, it is deactivated.